


What Happens at Otakon...

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, First Time, Humanstuck, M/M, Open Relationships, Texting, or whatever the fetish term for this is, sorry dante basco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="horuss">Did your panel go off without a hitch?</span>
  <br/><span class="rufioh">me and my dubb1ng hom1es d1d f1ne...no one let the beat drop...no one got bl1nds1ghted by a quest1on...we were on 1t T1GHT... </span>
  <br/><span class="rufioh"> but that’s not the reason 1’m text1ng you. 1t’s about a l1l someth1ng someth1ng that happened.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens at Otakon...

hey...check1ng 1n here.

  


Are you safe? Have you succumbed to the crime Baltimare is known for?

  


come on bro...b’more 1ns’t that bad...1 haven’t been robbed or anyth1ng.

  


Did your panel go off without a hitch?

  


me and my dubb1ng hom1es d1d f1ne...no one let the beat drop...no one got bl1nds1ghted by a quest1on...we were on 1t T1GHT... 

  


but that’s not the reason 1’m text1ng you. 1t’s about a l1l someth1ng someth1ng that happened.

  


You’ve triggered my curiosity. (#as in Lone Ranger’s horse) What happened?

  


what happened was 1 got a l1ttle someth1ng someth1ng...made myself a conquest of one of the con-goers.

  


Oh my g**dness, you had s*% with a stranger far from the range, all on your first knight. How e%tremely 100d. E%posite every single detail you can presently.

  


as 1f 1 wasn’t plann1ng on do1ng that when 1 texted you. };) get your hooves on your c*ck.

  


Were they male or female? Or some other gender?

  


they were male...hot d*** were they male...b1g macho man.

  


How old was he? 1 suppose he 1s just a yearling g1ven the venue.

  


barely legal.

  


well...just 19 wh1ch 1sn’t THAT young...but he’s only a freshmen 1n college...really sheltered.

  


I imagine you taught him many lasson. You stretched his horizons, among other things. (#this is an an*s reference.)

  


ha ha...that 1 d1d.

  


How did you manage to track him down and lasso such a skittish foal?

  


he came to me...attended my panel...and caught me afterwards. actually...h1s doll fr1end caught me and he was along for the r1de.

  


He was with his significanter other and you flirted with him? How daring!

  


when 1 sa1d doll fr1end 1 meant a fr1end who’s a doll...totally platon1c. they’ve got th1s on11-san 1moto-chan th1ng go1ng on desp1te them not be1ng fam...

  


h1s doll fr1end was really kawa11...1 l1ked her mew-mew-chan cosplay...that’s how she attracted my attent1on...but 1 was more 1nto h1m...

  


he says he came to the con just to protect her...and he 1sn’t an otaku...but 1 th1nk he 1s...he knows a LOT about my show...

  


we got to rapp1ng...dec1ded to hook up later at the hotel bar...we are stay1ng at the same hotel, how lucky 1s that?

  


Did you get inebrayated?

  


nah...we were stone cold sober...he’s not over 21...though he sa1d he wouldn’t dr1nk even 1f he was...doesn’t even l1ke soda.

  


E%cellant. You should stay stable on your adventures. So what transpired at the bar?

  


we got to talk1ng...then fl1rt1ng...he was sweat1ng tons...not that 1’ve ever been bugged by that... he said 1 brought up some “1nterest1ng feel1ngs” 1n h1m...

  


...1 told h1m 1 felt a mag1c connection too...1’d once been l1ke h1m...cur1ous about bros but too scared s***less...but then someone helped me out take a leap.

  


You told him about me?

  


nah...1 left 1t vague...sa1d 1t was 1n the past...1 wasn’t go1ng to freak th1s v1rg1n out w1th sw1nger talk...

  


...1 told h1m maybe 1 could help h1m out w1th h1s sexual1ty...take h1m under my w1ng...we could hash 1t out 1n my room...he sa1d yes.

  


Ahh, gently leading him up to your room. Did you show him your etchings? (#That was a joke.)

  


ha! 1 d1dn’t even have t1me to turn on the TV for some yao1 before he jumped me...he must have been hold1ng back for so long...

he stuck h1s tongue down my throat...chewed my lips all up to h***...he was a s***y kisser...but 1t was h1s f1rst t1me...1 th1nk he’ll do better now...};)

  


Did you get to more than kissing?

  


yeah...1 steered h1m to the bed (#see that)...took off h1s threads for h1m...he prob would have r1pped h1s clothes off 1f he tr1ed h1mself...

  


...speak1ng of r1pped...his body was THE BOMB...well, not as 100% toned as yours...he hasn’t had as much practice.

  


What about his p****?

  


oh he was HUNG...well, 7 1nches 1 th1nk...not as b1g as you but a1n’t many bros are...pretty th1ck and ve1n tho...

  


he was already full mast...1 hadn’t even gotten naked. 1 gave h1m a hand1e...it was probably the f1rst t1me h1s c*** ever got touched...he d1dn’t last long.

  


Quick out the gate? I suppose that is to be e%pected from one so young.

  


yeah but you got to remember...young means full of c**. he begged me for another chance...1 wasn’t about to turn h1m down...

  


You are a pleaser. Did you let him inside you?

  


no...th1s b1g bara dude was begg1ng me to r1de h1m...wanted me 1ns1de h1m so bad...as 1f d1dn’t wanna do that...just cause 1’m b1sh1e doesn’t mean 1 can’t seme!

  


Oh, I love it when you mount other men. It so deprived hearing about my lover dominating others. However, I hope you prepared him fully.

  


don’t worry...1 took care of h1m...r1mmed h1m and sc1ssored h1m. he was wh1nn1ng at me to hurry up...but 1 l1ke to take 1t slow....unt1l 1 sl1pped peter 1n...

  


he’d been begg1ng me to b*ng h1m l1ke a drum...so 1 b*nged h1m HARD...he kept scream1ng for more...he was hard to keep up w1th.

  


I bet you woke up the neigh-bors.

  


they were probably all f*pp1ng to our groove...hey, are you f*pp1ng?

  


I do have a hoof on myself...though it is hard typing one-hooved. I would never e%perience one of your deprived tails without doing so.

  


thanks! speak1ng...man, th1s bro was so surpr1sed when 1 gave h1m the reacharound...l1ke he d1dn’t know that’s how 1t’s done...when 1t’s done r1ght.

  


Did he cl*ma% in your hand? What was his em*ss**n like?

  


he c*me l1ke a ROCKET! you wouldn’t have thought he just c*me a half hour ago...bros got huge b*lls.

  


Big t*st*cles too? How e%quiste!

  


just an all-around b1g bro...but 1’ve told you that already.

  


Actually, you haven’t told me enough about his looks. What about his hair, his eyes, what race is he perchance?

  


dudes wh1te l1ke wh1te bread...but he’s got a farmer’s tan...wears cheap sunglasses but he’s got sky blue eyes...long black ha1r you can pull all n1ght.

  


he also have th1s we1rd ch1p 1n h1s left ear...and h1s teeth aren’t so great...but he’s st1ll hella cute.

  


What is his name?

  


equ1us...cool name huh? sounds so majest1c.

  


Tell me now: what is his family name? I don’t care if he told you not to tell, tell me now.

  


sorry, he d1dn’t tell me...he was too shy. why do you ask...you think you know h1m?

  


Based on his name and your e%position, I think your partner toknight was my first cousin Equius Zahhak.

  


wt*??? are you sure? could be another equ1us.

  


How many people do you know are named equ1us?

  


1t can’t be that rare.

  


But in addition, this Equius has black hair, sky blue eyes, unfortunate teeth, and has a chip in his left ear from a childhood accident! That is a STRONG case.

  


he does look l1ke you...1 guess he could be your second cous1n...or your th1rd.

  


Alas, he isn’t that distant a relative. He is a first cousin.

  


but 1’ve met all your cous1ns...they’re all dolls.

  


Those were all my cousins from my dame’s side of the family whereas young Equius is from my sire’s side. To be e%act, my sire’s twin brother. 

  


whoa...1 didn’t know your old man was a tw1n. does he have a psych1c bond w1th h1s tw1n?

  


Sadly no, as that might have prevented their falling out. My uncle is very conservative even for a Zahhak. I haven’t seen Equius since he was 10.

  


then how do you know 1t’s h1m?

  


Remember, the chip in his ear? Besides, you said it yourself that he looks like me.

  


f******ck...he does look l1ke you...he’s almost your tw1n!

  


We are the product of twins so that is to be e%pected we look as close as siblings. How did you not notice?

  


hey, 1 told you...1 d1dn’t know you had male cous1ns...1t’s not l1ke you’re close to h1m.

  


Only by cruel fate are we distant. When he was a colt, we had a STRONG relationship. He acted tough but he was a sensitive soul like me and I worried for him.

  


but at least now you know he’s grown up b1g and healthy?

  


*b1g? oh s*** that sounds creepy...g1ven that 1 KNOW how b1g he 1s.

  


I wish I hadn’t read any of your words describing you taking my kin’s virhinnity in e%act detail, as sweet as all your words always are.

  


yeah...1 just looked back on them...th1s 1s embarass1ng. 1’d be so p*ssed 1f someone talked about my l1l tavbro th1s way...l1ke 1 d1d your l1l equbro

  


Little indeed! How could you have s*% with a si%teen year old ch1ld?

  


what? d1d he go 1nto a t1me hole wh1le 1 wasn’t look1ng? he’s n1neteen...or at least he sa1d he was...d1dn’t check h1s 1D...but he’s 1n college.

  


I might have calculated his age wrong but he is still too young!

  


hey, you d1dn’t object earl1er when 1 told you h1s age...fact, you seemed pretty PUMPED.

  


I understand Equius’ psychological development better than you and I know he currently isn’t ready.

  


whoa, who put you 1n charge of h1m? you aren’t h1s old man.

  


Oh my g**dness, his sire will be so angry when he finds out! Equius could be disowned!

  


hey, 1’m not go1ng to tell anyone...but you...wh1ch 1s fam1ly, but you aren’t upt1ght ...at least not anymore.

  


Do you think he has told his cosplay friend?

  


he hasn’t had the chance to...passed out r1ght after...he’s snooz1ng 1n my bed r1ght now.

  


All this time...he’s been in your stall...while you te%ted me?

  


hey, 1 wasn’t gonna drag h1m outta bed...the dude had, l1ke, h1s 1st two Os...he needs the rest.

  


So his friend doesn’t know where he is?

  


what am 1 supposed to do...steal h1s phone to call her? 1 d1dn’t get the doll’s d1g1ts...1 was too busy w1th her bro.

  


You could have called the front desk insteed of se%ting me! In fact, you didn’t need to tell me at all!

  


but you’re 1mportant, horuss! 1 always tell you when 1 get la1d. 1t’s our code of honor, bro...1 was just honor1ng 1t.

  


We also agreed to never m*te with each other’s kin if you recall our agreement.

  


not fa1r! 1 d1dn’t know he was your cous1n...1 d1dn’t know you had any hot relat1ves.

  


You should have figured it out insteed of throwing yourself on any attracktive person you find like you always do.

  


hey...a lot of t1mes 1 don’t want to sleep around...somet1mes 1 just want a normal tr1p w1th no hookups...somet1mes 1t feels creepy hav1ng s*x w1th strangers.

  


Then why do you do it if you detest it so much?

  


1 do 1t for you...because 1t turns you so much...1t makes me feel closer to you...l1ke, we have a l1l secret.

  


You didn’t need to lie to me about your e%periences. So you took my cousin’s innocence and you didn’t even enjoy it?

  


now THAT experience...1 hella enjoyed...1 st1ll do...desp1te 1t all. actually...1t feels better now...1t’s l1ke 1 got to go back 1n t1me...and be your f1rst.

  


You didn’t need to “time travel” through my cousin. You were my first.

  


no...1 remember you tell1ng me there were people before me.

  


So I e%perimented with mutual m*sturbation as a colt, I don’t think that counts. As for Serket, I never could perform with her.

  


that’s st1ll someth1ng...th1s bro looked at h1s st*ff*e l1ke he’d never seen 1t before.

  


Don’t tell me more about how naive and innocent my cousin is.

  


sorry.

  


However, I do have to admit I see the attracktion in time traveling back to take your lover’s virhinnyity.

  


It’s unfortunate if I went back in time to take your virhinnyity that would be 100% pedofillya and not ephebefillya. You lost your virhinnity at 11, correct?

  


what? bro, please...never try to calculate age aga1n.

  


I can forgive you having s*% with him, I suppose. You were only following what your lonely heart told you.

  


thanks...but 1 st1ll feel l1ke an a**hole.

  


It is correct that you are an a**, if I might say so. But when my cousin wakes up, you will make up for your behoover towards him.

  


l1ke, g1ve h1m a bj?

  


Neigh! I mean take him out for broncfast.

  


oh...that sounds easy...the hotel has cont1nental breakfasts.

  


Not a free broncfast, Rufioh. I want you to tack him out to a real restaurant.

  


l1ke denny’s?

  


I suppose Denny’s will suffice. Treat him to broncfast and listen to all his adolescent problems. Become his friend insteed of just a one-knight stand.

  


that doesn’t sound hard...we had plenty to talk about last n1ght...not just s*x.

  


It won’t end there. You should remane his friend even after you have come back home to Los Angeles. He does live on the East Coast, right?

  


yeah...north carol1na.

  


The poor boy. Become his long-range internet friend.

  


for how long?

  


For how long? Really, Rufioh, are you asking me how long my cousin deserves friendship? Friendship is magic!

  


well...1 m1ght have to expla1n one day that 1’m 1n a relat1onsh1ip...w1th h1s cous1n...maybe 1t’s best equ1us and 1 not get close?

  


Hmmm, I don’t want you to buck Equius out, yet I also don’t want you to court him. Ahh, we’ll figure something out in the meantime.

  


maybe he 1sn’t 1nterested 1n fr1endship? maybe he just wants a qu1ck l*y?

  


If I know Equius, I know he will be honored to be your friend. I know I was despite our early differences in philosophy.

  


yeah...and that’s where the trouble started.

  


True, that did lead to other things. Worse comes to worse, we can always have a triad relationship.

  


...

  


(# that was a joke)

  


good...one zahhak 1s enough for me.

  


And you will get 100% of Horuss Zahhak when you get back to the range. Every inch, if I may be 100d and unsubtle.

  


look1ng forward to 1t.

  


And from now on, you don’t have to have s*% with strangers if it makes you uncomfortable. You can always make something up.

  


okay, 1’ll make 1t up...somet1mes...and other t1mes 1’ll tell the truth.

  


You’ll still have s*% with stranger?

  


1 d1dn’t say 1 hated 1t EVERYT1ME. };)

  


You delightfilly little sl*t. Good knight. <3 

  


n1ght. <3


End file.
